1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements that are used to clean machinery designed for mowing grasses, and more particularly, to those implements which are readily connectible to ordinary garden hoses.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,313 relates to a water spray fitting for controlling the flow from a pressured supply of water, such as a hose. The fitting includes a valve member extending longitudinally through the body of the fitting, and a vertical control ring that threadingly engages the valve member, such that rotation of the control ring moves the valve member horizontally to increase or decrease the flow of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,028 discloses a multi-functioning water directing device that includes an input garden hose coupler, a series of straight pipe sections, a U-shaped transition pipe section, a straight output water-directing jetting segment, and a handle. Due to its extended configuration, the device is said to be adaptable to a number of uses, such as removing debris from the rain gutters of a dwelling, washing a high riding vehicle, and serving as a sprinkler device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,270 relates to a hose end sprayer for introducing a chemical concentrate into the flow, most particularly a detergent for washing vehicles. The hose end sprayer includes a baffle for creating a back pressure that gradually forces the chemical concentrate from a reservoir, through a hole, and into the flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,165 relates to a hand held spray device, such as those used by beauty salon operators, that is equipped with a loop on the spray head thereof. The operator inserts a finger through the loop in order to more easily direct the spray.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 300,453 discloses a design for a combined hose attached pressure sprayer and connector for attachment to an additive fluid dispenser.
Other patents of interest include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,889, issued to Stick; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,486 issued to Guarascio.